battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestation
Stoke the furnaces, fire up the engines, arm all batteries! Release the BATTLESTATION! - Lord Ferrok The strongest of the ground units, the Battlestation is able to destroy large groups of Infantry, ground vehicles and fortifications. It is only vulnerable to prolonged anti-tank/artillery fire and attacks by Aircraft. Overview In Battalion Wars, the main cannons on the Battlestations are fixed and can only fire straight forward. It can be compared to how an entire Artillery unit must completely turn itself in order to align with its target before firing (as opposed to having a swiveling turret to aim with). However, in Battalion Wars 2, this is changed, as an actual turret on the vehicle is integrated into the main gun. The Battlestations from BWii can also aim vertically as well, and will fire shells that arc rather than moving straight forward. These changes make the Battlestation's weapon much like the main guns mounted on Battleships and Dreadnoughts. As an added bonus, the Battlestation also does not have a minimum effective range (the inability to hit targets that are too close) like that of the Artillery units. This major upgrade greatly increases the range, maneuverability, and overall effectiveness of the Battlestation as a whole, making it a much deadlier unit than in the original game. Involvement Chronologically, the battlestation is first introduced by the Iron Legion in the Prologue Mission of Battalion Wars 2, when the player controls the Staff Bearer and must destroy it to clear the path to the Iron Tower. It is later revealed by looking at the Battlestation in the Iron Legion's Unit Dossier that Lord Ferrok himself invented, designed, and coined the name for the very first Battlestation ever made. However, it is first introduced as a playable unit in the original Battalion Wars when the Western Frontier employs its own model of the machine against enemy Xylvanian troops. The Battlestation is only available to the player on rare occasions. Almost all missions require the Battlestation's survival or the mission will result in failure. While its speed and turning are slow, its raw firepower, numerous defensive turrets, and thick armor make a safe ground attack extremely difficult. They are produced by the Western Frontier, Tundran Territories , Xylvania, and the Iron Legion. The latter two are known for using them in large numbers, especially Xylvania, as it is demonstrated in The Reckoning, where the player must destroy at least nine Xylvanian Battlestations, all of them less than a few miles apart at most. However, the Tundran forces were spearheaded by a relatively large number of Gunships, easily turning the tide against the Xylvanian Battlestations. Additional units would be added as the player progressed through the mission. Despite a large number of defensive emplacements, anti-air support, and a huge number of Battlestations, Kaiser Vlad's Mining Spider was crippled by a more diverse and flexible battalion of Tundran, Frontier, Solar, and Anglo units. Another case in which there were Battlestations in relatively short distance of themselves was the siege of Kaiser Vlad's stronghold. Even with close anti-air support, the Battlestations' slow rate of fire and lack of maneuverability allowed Frontier Light Tanks and Mortar Vets to eliminate the anti-air units and leave the Battlestations vulnerable to Nova's Gunships. Missions * The Guns of Tiki Bay Xylvania has two Battlestations around Tiki Bay. One will come out around the time the allied battalion of Frontier and Solar Troops gets a Gunship for them to help out in destroying it. The second one is at the north heavily guarded by the Fighters of Xylvania's 66th Squadron as well as a group of Missile Vets and Assault Vets. Once both Battlestations are destroyed, the mission ends in victory for the Frontier and Solar Empire. * Battle of the Coral Atolls The Frontier authorizes usage of their own Battlestation to deal with the increasing threat of Xylvania's power as they attack their command center. Once again, Xylvania has two Battlestations, which are guarding the islands. Thanks to Frontier's own Battlestation as well as a bold Bomber raid that can break through the Missile Vets, they can be brought down before they can deal serious harm to the Frontier's invasion force. * Road to Xylvania Frontier once again authorizes usage of a Battlestation, this time to deal with the suggestions of an unexpected force that could be (and indeed is) hostile. Although the mission can be done with no casualties and a Perfect S-Rank without using the Battlestation, it is far easier to have it lead since it can punch through the enemy ground forces with minimal risk of damage while the escorting detachment of Missile Veterans are continually directed to stay close to it and be ready for the Iron Legion's large swarm of Gunships. * Siege of the Vladstag Xylvania has two Battlestations guarding the Vladstag from the inside and they are guarded by 2 Anti-Air Vehicles. Using the east entrance of the Vladstag, Frontier can send Mortar Vets and Light Tanks to attack the Anti-Air Vehicles before they can destroy Nova's Gunships. A manually controlled Mortar Vet or Light Tank can even take down the Battlestations if worse comes to worse. * Prologue In the cutscene, an Iron Legion Battlestation rips into a line of Solar troops with its artillery cannons, demonstrating their ability to decimate any ground threat with considerable impunity. In the mission, Iron Lord Ferrok catches onto the lone Solar Grunt with the staff, and sicks his Battlestation on said Grunt. However, the staff has imbued him with immense power, allowing him to easily take down the Battlestation, though not without getting the staff, and its bearer's rifle, irrepairably fused so that it can only be used for calling down the satellite weapon that turns the Iron Legion to stone. * Incursion The mission starts with the origins of the Battlestation, as Iron Lord Ferrok is putting the finishing touches on it, and then the Solar Empire sends a battalion to destroy it before it can be completed. As the Iron Legion, their first objective is to repel this attack. After that, the Battlestation can be used to devastate the Empire's invading ground forces, but it needs the protection of Anti-Air Vets to fend off their Gunships. The Battlestation is mission critical, which implies that it is the same one that appears in Prologue. * Ice Station X Xylvania leaves a Battlestation around the Concrete Barricade to guard it, but since its anti-air defense relied on Anti-Air Towers, the Battlestation is helpless against a Bomber attack. It is, of course, possible to take the Battlestation on with a lone Bazooka Vet, although this is not recommended for ranking due to how long it takes. When the Battlestation is destroyed, Ubel reveals it was a birthday present from Kaiser Vlad, which is why he feels sad about its destruction. * The Reckoning Tundra sends out their own Battlestation to destroy the Mining Spider. It is mission critical because nothing else can damage the Mining Spider, let alone destroy it. Xylvania, however, sends out 9 Battlestations, which fortunately are helpless against the Gunships, and even without their assistance, the Battlestation itself can destroy them and grab the Jerry Cans. * Under Siege In the Co-Op Wifi mission "Under Siege," Marshal Nova deploys a Battlestation for the Tundra player. The Battlestation is capable of destroying all threats except the Gunships, which is handled by the Fronter Anti-Air Vehicles. The Battlestation can easily devastate all of the Xylvanian ground forces around the Fuel Storage Tank and the Anti-Air Tower outpost. After the destruction of the Mining Spider via Bombers, Kaiser Vlad, not taking defeat well, sends 4 Battlestations to destroy the Gorgisburg Mausoleum. While the Fighters of Frontier and Tundra guard against attacks by the Xylvanian Fighters, both countries' Bombers are to repeatedly bomb the Battlestations to destroy them before they destroy the Mausoleum. Countries's Descriptions Western Frontier *'Ajax T-500' One of the most deadly weapons ever made, its weapons include an all-powerful double-barreled battle cannon, two side-mounted bazookas, and three .50 caliber Machine-Guns. But during the second war, none were deployed overseas because they were to defend the Frontier homeland against a surprise enemy attack and also because of negotiations with the Tundran Territories. It is also possible that political complications, logistical constraints, and the time needed to transport them would've made them impractical as an option for an immediate military response. You can only control this unit in the original Gamecube version of Battalion Wars. Tundran Territories *'Mamothka T-500' Initial fears that the T-500 was too heavy to be deployed in the snowy regions of the Tundran Territories that the Battlestation had to operate in resulted in the vehicle being fitted with specialist tires to distribute the weight. It is your only weapon (with the exception of some Anti-Air veterans, Gunships and some vehicles from the Alliance of Nations) in the final mission. It is also the only weapon capable of destroying Vlad's Mining Spider. Xylvania *'G-14 Goliath ' Manufactured at a giant complex in the heart of Xylvania, this tool of destruction bears 3 water cooled MGs, 2 R-55 cannons, and a double-barrel naval cannon in the top. In the final mission, there is one at every corner. A Xylvanian Battlestation was also the birthday present from Kaiser Vlad to Kommandant Ubel, which was destroyed by Tundran Bombers in Northern Tundra, thus, "Ubel is very unhappy!". Iron Legion *''Terror Tank'' Battlestation]] The Iron Legion's Battlestation was the first of its kind, and was the deadliest weapon in Lord Ferrok's arsenal. This metal beast was steam electric-powered. Lord Ferrok himself coined the term, "Battlestation." Strategy Battlestations are highly effective against slow-moving ground forces and stationary troops or emplacements, and with careful aim, can even take down slower air units such as Gunships and Air Transports, though they do take multiple hits from the Battlestation before being destroyed and may need to be weakened first. Just as any ground vehicle, massed anti-vehicle fire can take out a Battlestation. Strato Destroyers, Bombers, Gunships, battleships, dreadnoughts and other Battlestations are the largest threats to a Battlestation. Enemy Battlestations are shockingly effective against the player's own Battlestation. In The Reckoning, the presence of multiple enemy Battlestations are a severe threat to the player, although normally, only two of them will engage the player at a time. Focusing on targeting and destroying one at a time with all available forces while manually operating one's own Battlestation and successfully dodging the enemies' shells will greatly minimize damage. Afterward, it is crucial that the player collects the Jerry Cans from the destroyed enemy Battlestations and tents along the way to restore its health. Failing to do so will often prove to be fatal. Artillery are also capable of destroying a Battlestation at long range, but this is never present for the player to take advantage of. However, in Incursion, taking the western path to the enemy's Solar Panels will put the player's Battlestation at a greater risk due to the fact that multiple enemy artillery units are set high up on the cliffs overlooking the valley. Without destroying the Artillery first with Gunships before proceeding with the ground battalion, the enemy Artillery will quickly dispatch the player's infantry units and make short work of the Battlestation. Heavy Tanks pose a small, but still noticeable, threat to the Battlestation, especially with several attacking it at once. Still, Battlestations have an easy time destroying Heavy Tanks at a longer range. Several Light Tanks at close range can also deal considerable damage to the Battlestation's defenses, but picking them off is quite easy as a direct hit from the Battlestation will be more than enough to destroy them. For the most part, infantry are all but useless against the Battlestation's heavy armor, and one well-aimed shot from a Battlestation can cripple an enemy's infantry forces. Provided the opposing Battlestation does not miss its shot, it is impossible for any one infantry unit to survive a direct hit from the Battlestation's main gun. Bazooka Veterans and Mortar Veterans can deal significant damage to it, but only when there are several of them and they are concentrating their fire. Player-controled Bazooka Vets and Mortar Vets stand a significantly higher chance against a poorly-maneuvered or distracted Battlestation. One may think that Battleships or Dreadnoughts certainly have the firepower to destroy a Battlestation, although this scenario does not present itself at all in either of the Battalion Wars games. Appearances Trivia *Solar Empire and Anglo Isles are the only factions that does not have any Battlestations in their arsenal. *In the final campaign mission, "The Reckoning," the Tundran Battlestation has 2 anti-tank bazooka shell launchers equppied. However, in the Wifi mission "Under Siege," the Tundran Battlestation has 4 anti-tank guns. Perhaps it is a different Battlestation, or perhaps it is the same one used in "The Reckoning," but modified in "Under Siege" for the incoming waves of Heavy Tanks (since it was co-op, the Xylvanians were stronger than in the Campaign, therefor the Heavy Tanks were stronger, calling for the use of extra firepower). * The Battlestation is the only vehicle in the Battalion Wars universe that does not have a direct real-life counterpart, with the exception of most submarines. The only super-tanks closely resembling the Battlestations were the British TOG2, American T-28, German Ratte, or French FCM F1. * In the first iteration of Battalion Wars, Battlestations did not have a gun turret for its main weapon. Instead, the main weapon is fixed and only capable of firing forward like an assault gun. In Battalion Wars 2, this has been changed and all Battlestations are equipped with rotating artillery gun turrets and are thus capable of long-range strafing. * In real life, the Tundran's Battlestation would actually sink through snow despite having specialist tires designed to counter that. A continuos track is much more suited to traversing slippery terrain. Soviet tanks during WWII often had better traction than their Axis counterparts, proving decisive in many battles. * The Tundran Battlestation's concept implies that it was not planned to have a rotating gun turret just like the first Battlestations in the first Battalion Wars. The turret placement for two of the Battlestation's HMGs can still be seen on the model but are instead used as exhaust ports. * The Western Frontier Battlestation looks like the M7 Priest with two guns instead. * The Xylvanian Battlestation somewhat ressembles the German A7V heavy tank deployed in World War I, albeit bigger with the addition of the turrets. Category:Units